Strange Hair and Odd Smiles
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around the vaizard.
1. No More Girls With Big Sparkly Eyes

Strange Hair and Odd Smiles

Title: No More Girls With Big Sparkly Eyes  
Characters/Pairings: Lisa, Mashiro/ No pairings  
Rating: G  
Description: Mashiro wants to know why Lisa reads her porn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Hay, Lisa, why do you read porn?" Mashiro asked her as she hung stupidly from one of the jagged ledges in the vaizard hangout. 

"It's not porn," The girl wearing glasses, told her, "It's josei, and it's not my fault that some of the mangaka put sex in them." She said.

"Yeah, but _why_ do you read it?" She pressured.

The older looking vaizard sighed, "I don't like the main characters of normal manga."

"What 'ja mean?" Mashiro looked at her confused.

"I don't like reading shoujo. I hate how it's always little girls with big sparkly eyes that are always compared to with jewels and their wild, outrageously colored, hair!" She explained, "And I really don't like how they always seem to be innocent and pitiful!"

Mashiro paused and thought. She had large eyes, she was young looking, and she had strange colored hair…

"Lisa doesn't like me!" She yelped and rushed to her room.

The older watched the green haired girl run away, "What did I do?" She called in confusion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Suggestions for future drabbles and pairings would be loved.**


	2. Long Golden Locks

Strange Hair and Odd Smiles

Title: Long Golden Locks  
Characters/Pairings: Hiyori, Rose/ No pairings  
Rating: PG, I guess…  
Description: Sometimes a girl can get jealous.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Them!

* * *

When Rose stepped out of the small shower, the first thing he expected to see was the small bathroom and the small rack of soft, pink towels right next to the shower for him to grab. Now, he didn't really like them, but they absorbed water quite nicely _and_ they were soft! 

But, what he wasn't expecting to see was the small blonde haired vaizard sitting on the toilet's tank facing the door.

Thankfully he had caught himself quickly and pulled the ugly yellow and green shower current over his nude figure and pulled one of those pink towels and wrapped it around him.

"What are you doing Hiyori?" He yelled at her. Rose wasn't the one to yell, but seriously, the vaizard should have known better when it came into going into the bathroom when someone was finished showering.

She checked to see if he was decent from the corner of her eye, and seeing that he was, she spun herself around and looked at the golden haired vaizard.

Hiyori looked hardnosed for a moment, before she finally gave in. "I'm jealous…" She muttered.

Rose quirked a brow and looked harder at the girl, "Of what?"

"Your hair."

"And you're sitting on the toilet right after I got out of the shower because...?" He really didn't understand her motives.

She turned a cheek, looking slightly (in her own little way) ashamed of what she was about to say. "Can you teach me how to get my hair like that?"

He was taken aback by this little outburst of girly-ness. It wasn't like Hiyori at all!

Rose smirked, "I'll tell you when I'm dressed." He quirked and stepped out of the shower, the pink towel wrapped around him, and exited the bathroom to get dressed while Hiyori waited in the bathroom.


	3. Friendship

Strange Hair and Odd Smiles

Title: Friendship  
Characters/Pairings: Hacchi, Mashiro/ No pairings  
Rating: G  
Description: Hacchi muses about how his friendship with Mashiro started while they are grocery shopping.

Disclaimer: Don't own it still, but I do have a keychain!

* * *

Today it was Mashiro's day to buy groceries. But the last time she did that, she had bought all candy and nothing else. 

The other vaizard hadn't trusted her to shop for their food from that day on.

So every time it was her turn to buy food, Hacchi always went with her.

They trusted him.

So that's where the two were now, at a local Karakura Town grocery store browsing through the aisles of shelves filled with different types of food.

Mashiro stood on the front bumper of the shopping cart as Hacchi pushed it along, her little finger pointing to this and that as they went along.

He smiled, remembering how they both became friends. No, it wasn't because they were both paired up to go buy food.

They're friendship started a much different, more interesting, way.

When they had first meet, the first thing he saw was he bright green hair, and he knew then that they would probably become friends.

You see, he has pink hair, so…

Well, you get it.

His small smile grew into a big one and he almost laughed out loud.

A friendship formed from hair.


	4. Piercings

Strange Hair and Odd Smiles

Title: Piercings  
Characters/Pairings: Kensei, Shinji/ No pairings  
Rating: G  
Description: Piercing day for Shinji.

Disclaimer: Don't own... So sad, ne?

* * *

He secretly always wanted to get something pierced. Whether it is an ear, nose, eyebrow, or even his tongue.

But that would give him more of a rebellious look rather than a leader look, which was why he didn't.

The day when he found Kensei was a breaking point for his want of a piercing. The guy was covered in piercings! (Exaggeration...)

So one day, while the other vaizard were away, he and Kensei snuck off to get something pierced.

While waiting in line, they both talked over what to get pierced. Kensei had said that Shinji should get his tongue pierced. And well, before he knew it, there Shinji was, with his tongue pierced.

It was swollen and stinging, and hurt a lot when he tried to eat spicy food even though he was told not to, for many days.

But it didn't matter how much it hurt, for he had did it, and he had to say, it looked really cool. 


	5. Family Photo

Strange Hair and Odd Smiles

Title: Family Photo   
Characters/Pairings: All the vaizard/ No pairings  
Rating: PG-ish  
Description: Shinji wants to get a family photo.

Disclaimer: Like before, yo.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Shinji announced from a top the highest ledge inside the warehouse, "I have an announcement to make." 

Everyone looked up at the leader of the vaizard, several of the pairs of eyes looking dull.

"We're all going to get a family photo."

The shock that spread through the group was not what he was expecting.

"Why the hell do we need a family photo?" Hiyori yelled.

"For one," He yelled back, "It would be nice for us to have one, and two; because I said so!"

After several hours of arguing and a bloody nose later, the group had taken their chaotic photo and it now hung on one of the tin walls of the warehouse.

It pictured them perfectly. Mashiro was smiling with Hacchi, Kensei was yelling at Hiyori who was hitting Shinji with her sandal. Shinji, who was being hit, had another bloody nose because he had been punched. Rose was watching with an amused glint in his eyes, but otherwise had a calm exterior, Love was laughing and Lisa had her nose shoved into her porn, the tops of her eyes just visible (glaring at the two fighting).

He had to admit; it was a very nice picture.


	6. Smile

Strange Hair and Odd Smiles

Title: Smile  
Characters/Pairings: Shinji x Ichigo  
Rating: T  
Description: At first, he thought his smile was creepy.

* * *

This was annoying. I mean, _seriously_ annoying. It's bad enough that Hirako Shinji was following me around, pressuring me to join his little group of 'Vaizard' but he always had that fucking creepy smile on his face. It made me feel like he had a really 'good' secret that he could barely hold in… Or he just wanted to eat my face off.

Doesn't sound like a great smile, does it?

Yeah, than came the day that I finally figured that, yeah, I couldn't control my damned Hollow, and I _actually_ had to go to him with my tail between my legs and ask him for help.

Damn, did that day suck!

He gave me that stupid smile of his, looking at me like he was _so_ much better than I, which he is _not_!

Hmph.

And of course, I just _had_ to fall in love with that smile.


End file.
